Change of Prospective
by MonoSheep
Summary: One-Shot AU: What if there's redemption for Motoko Aoyama if she saved Sakura? Will Motoko faced the harsh reality of her and her friends' POV similar to what Sakura had to go through? Non-Bashing


I don't own:

Love Hina

Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan

10/15/17: I edited it.

* * *

Change of Perspective

Motoko told her friends and gave a reason on why Sakura should stay in the Hinata House.

They find it ridiculous to have another male until they heard their side. She doesn't know how it happened when she witnessed students disappeared or turned into animals. She finds it farfetched when she noted Missing Reports, but what caused her to change her sexism opinions?

It's obvious when she witnessed nothing more than the murderous situation at a middle school. This girl ridiculed him without a second thought but killed him without question. He wasn't immortal but watched him dying. She compared him to the purple haired girl and gave every detail to them.

Naru doesn't believe Motoko but felt a slight chill down her spine.

Kaolla Su lost her lunch.

Mitsune turned from smiling to disgusted.

Shinobu flinched.

Mitsumi reacted in shock when she excused hugging the child.

Sarah laughed as if it's nothing, but Motoko gave her a glare.

They compared themselves to this little girl who happened nothing more than a murderer.

Did they give her a bad idea to punish without a reason? How could he be alive until this day?

How could Keitaro didn't left the Hinata House as he continued to run as their manager?

Either made a great impression for what they did in the past.

Keitaro slept in his room after Haruka picked him up from the hospital. They didn't make a great influence on the younger children living within their house. They disregarded Keitaro's reasoning when they punished him without a reason.

How bad was it when they attacked him without a reason?

He continued to do a task available, but they faced a harsh reality when the newcomer shook up nervously. He had no surprise on how close to death if Motoko came to save him.

After she explained it all the reasons, but Naru and the others shook up. How could a little girl carry a heavy weapon without a reason? Naru excused when she decided to use "study" excuse, but planned to move out.

She's almost as bad as the little girl when she considered a horrible person reality for what she did. She didn't stay long when she wanted to give a reasoning but decided to go against it.

Mitsune took a sake bottle and didn't intend to drink it anymore. She looked at the newcomer and decided to go in the kitchen. Shinobu followed to watch Mitsune searched where she hid her alcohols and drained it all in the sink.

Koalla Su doesn't feel like eating the banana when she rushed to hug the newcomer before she walked away. Sarah stared Sakura an indifference glare before she left.

Motoko shook her head as a disapproval when she compared them to this little girl. She's no human, but a monster committed nothing more than killing for her amusement. Who's idea was it?

She assumed that it's themselves to blame when she looked Sakura with sadness. He's close to death for about third time in a row and he didn't deserve it. She defended an innocent victim from his untimely death and she began to assume that all men are perverts.

This girl explained the reason, but it's ridiculous when he traumatized within the aftermath. He stared her when she's the only sane human to save him from death with her ki attacks. She attacked Dokuro-Chan to defend him, but…

He's in the infamous the Hinata House than his hometown, but he's safe right?

"…"

"Don't worry, but we won't attacked you since she's worst than my friends and I combined. I think it's my fault for what I convinced others to think men are nothing more than perverts, but I'm considered a horrible person. We attacked our manager without a reason and don't regard his life. After you died, I thought you were gone, but…"

Motoko shook up.

Sakura nodded.

"Trust me since there's more than just her alone," Sakura added.

After Motoko saved his life from his third unreasonable punishment without a reason? He doesn't know how he's going to express this if the other two Angels began to take notice.

She saw a different light after she assumed all men are perverts, but it's a different twice when it revolved a boy around Shinobu's age. He didn't do anything wrong, but…

"Leave this one up to my friends and me," Motoko said calmly when she felt bad for Sakura after what he had to go through.

To think the whole town went against the him when they assumed he's a "cursed", but ridiculed with hatred and disgust. Others kept distance, but they don't realized when the true culprit revealed to be a purpled haired angel. She couldn't wrap her reasons, but she faced a change of heart until this day after what she witnessed.

"Can I offered you something?"

"A water," Sakura shook up, "Just simple

 _Next Day…_

Keitaro noticed a change in the Hinata House when he wasn't framed for a crime after he woke up to do the chores. Mitsune began to do his chores around the house while Shinobu resumed on with the laundry and cooking. Kaolla Su invented something, but it's not for him. It's for someone else when he noticed on how she's reading an encyclopedia involving entities. Who gave her a good idea to assume that there's angel? It's not in Bioshock and Naru terminated her lease to make an amendment home to school.

She doesn't want anything to do with the change.

Mitsumi took an opportunity to apologize to Keitaro but ended up making it up. He felt relaxed when Mitsumi ended up giving him a back massage with the watermelon scented body oil.

Where's Motoko?

* * *

Meanwhile, Haruka hesitated to believe Motoko when Sakura volunteered to work in the café to pay his rent. What went on?

Motoko departed earlier to track "someone" down as if she's on an assassin mission.

Sakura wished Motoko good luck as much as Haruka's surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dokuro-Chan receiving nothing more than pain and suffering after she, her sister, and Sabato went back to the future.

It's because of Zansu reported about Dokuro's defeat by a God's Cry School's heir and caused nothing more than shocking concern.

After they went back to a future and it changed, but it's not a good way when there's an uprising on monster hunters. It triggered nothing more than a new war between the Netherworld and Heaven.

Sabato's mother wasn't in power anymore, but they received nothing than scolding. Dokuro-Chan's horrible mistake will cost their homeland dearly when they received unwanted targets by a new threat.

Thanks to Dokoro's fatal mistake, it caused their reputation to sink down lower and triggered a new war will come by centuries later.

BUT they have new enemies under their radar prepared unleashed "true" hell...

Owari?

* * *

I'm not doing a sequel since I leave this idea on the table for someone to use it. I hoped everyone enjoyed this one since it's the second crossover with Dokuro-Chan. I didn't intend to do a fight scene since I'm leaving this for everyone to make their conclusion. I'm leaving this idea on the plate as much as I hated the Love Hina and the main girls causing nothing more than hell.

It's not a bashing story since I wanted to get this idea out of my head. It's going to become a one-shot, but I left this idea for anyone to grasp on.

Should I do a sequel?


End file.
